Suddenly I See
by fisharecoolies
Summary: JackieDonna friendship fic at the start of The Season That We Do Not Speak Of. I'm continuing it. It will be JH, ED, RK, KB.
1. Suddenly I See

DISCLAIMER: I don't own That 70's Show. So stop sending me hate mail! _I_ wasn't the one to make the worst final season ever. Jeez!

Summary: Jackie/Donna friendship fic at the start of The Season That We Do Not Speak Of. One shot, maybe?

* * *

Title: Suddenly I See

It wasn't possible. There was no possible way that Hyde was married to a stripper after he didn't want to marry her. None. The fact that there was a stripper in the Forman's living room didn't change that.

Except it did. It was real. It was happening.

To most, Jackie Burkhart was the tiny girl with the loud mouth and even louder emotions. But now, there was no emotion that could express the pain she was feeling. There was nothing.

Jackie sat on Donna's bed, facing the closed door. She had no tears in her eyes. Her face was stone cold. She didn't think she could breath but she was, calmly. Somehow, her attention was completely focused on the small crack in the door from years of wear and tear. She studied it silently, bringing her eyes from it's most southern point to the northen edge, where it slanted off to the side and stopped. She thought about how easily it would continue to crack until one day it shattered into a million tiny splinters of wood, each one a part of the once reliable but wholly useless door. After all, doors didn't keep people out. Not like they were supposed to.

At some point during her examination, the scene changed from a door to tacky clothing and she figured Donna had followed her. She didn't say anything but continued to stare at the same spot, even if it was a different picture.

"Jackie..." Donna started but, what could she say? Hyde was married. And it didn't look like he was going to get out of it. _Dillhole, _she thought.

"So," she said after slowly making her way to the bed and sitting down a few inches away from Jackie. She knew how much Jackie liked to be comforted but she also knew that Jackie was more complicated than most people assumed and sometimes she liked being left alone.

"Yup," Jackie replied.

Donna didn't know what to say. She hoped that Jackie would see her "So" as an invitation to unload. She either didn't see it or didn't want to use it, and Donna figured it was the latter. Nodding slowly, she moved her head so it was staring at the door, clasped her hands together and just sat there.

* * *

Three hours later, Donna got up. She had to pee. She stood and stretched her back a little before moving through the door and into the hallway. After going to the bathroom and washing her hands, she resumed her place on the bed, looking at the wall. It didn't seem as though Jackie even noticed, which wasn't a good thing. But, Donna decided, she was going to let Jackie come to it on her own time. No matter how long it took.

* * *

They continued their stare-fest until Bob called them for dinner. Donna brushed her pants off and stood, looking at Jackie for her reaction. Nothing. She simply continued to stare. "Want me to bring you something?" Donna asked her semi-catatonic best friend.

"No," was the simple reply.

* * *

After dinner, Donna took out the trash. She saw Hyde talking to Sam through the glass double doors leading to the Forman kitchen. He smiled a bit and laughed at something, presumably something about his wedding that he was just finding out about. Donna sighed. _If only he knew,_ she thought. Anger passing through her head, she straightened and started her death march to the Forman kitchen but stopped in the driveway with one thought: _What if he doesn't care._ Suddenly she understood the years of pain that Jackie had relayed to her. With Eric, she always knew that he cared. Always. It was getting harder with him being in Africa, but she could still feel it in her bones, a silent comfort that she could always hold close. It made her feel safe and loved and beautiful and so much more. It built her up. But Jackie...

She never understood until this moment that Jackie never felt that. She wanted to feel it so badly that she forced Kelso to reassure her that he loved her and wanted her. Every time he cheated, he only reaffirmed the fact that he didn't, a fact Jackie already knew. True, Jackie wasn't innocent in that relationship, but it was because she never felt loved.

Hyde tried, just not hard enough. He didn't believe that love existed and it frightened him when he realized it did. It was the reason why he only said "I love you" once and why he rarely told her how he felt.

Her sadness at the thought that Jackie was never loved was nothing compared to the rage she felt when she realized what Jackie's ultimatum meant. Jackie wanted "I love you" from Hyde, but Hyde couldn't even give her that. He never could and he never would. "Oh my god," she muttered to the air and slumped her shoulders. She knew what needed to happen.

* * *

When she reached her room, Jackie wasn't on the bed. Donna looked around but couldn't find the petite brunette. Furrowing her brows in confusion, she turned to find Jackie walking in the room with a bag of her toiletry items. It took her a moment, but Donna recovered from her surprise and looked around the room. Half of Jackie's belongings were already in bags and the rest were on her small cot.

"I'm sorry Donna," she said, her voice void of any feeling.

"I know. I wasn't going to let you stay here anyway. You're too close to him and he's poison," she replied.

"Yup." Lazily but deliberately, Jackie placed her items in a bag and zipped up the side. Donna grabbed the next bag and started folding clothes to be placed inside. For over an hour they folded and packed clothes, both taking their time. Not because they wanted to savor their last moments as room mates, but because both felt as they lived through the entire history of world without a break and they were tired.

* * *

Bob wanted to cry, he did more than a man should ever want to. But he didn't. She wasn't crying and neither could he. He grabbed twenty dollars out of his wallet and pressed them into her delicate hands. "For whatever," he explained.

"Okay. Thanks Bob," Jackie said and gave him a stiff hug. But he understood. From the little Donna would tell him, he knew that Jackie had left the building. She needed a break from herself and she was currently running on auto-pilot. After what happened, she didn't need to take the controls any time soon.

To his left, Donna loaded the last make-up case and closed the car door. She gave her dad a quick but sad smile and got into the drivers seat. With one last look, he watched Jackie, his surrogate daughter for the passed year, turn her back on him and the house she'd called home and walk to the other side of the car. He saw her eyes flash. Jackie wanted to look at the Forman house, desperately, but just for a moment. As quickly as it came, the flash was gone and her beautiful mismatched eyes shown dull once again. A few minutes later, Donna pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street.

* * *

In the Forman household, Kitty served a plate of meatloaf to her "son and his new "bride". She always hoped that one day she would have two grandchildren: one with bright red hair and the other with curly black. But it seemed as though that wish wasn't going to come true. She sighed and looked out the window just in time to see Donna's headlights. She didn't have to know whose car the lights belonged to to know who was in the car. Silently, she said "Goodbye," and continued to serve dinner.

* * *

Author's Note: I might do more if people want me to. I'm still trying to get the sequel to "The Leaving Song" out and I have another JH fic that I want to do. But I noticed that there weren't a lot of Donna Jackie friendship fics, so I wanted to do one. If I do more, I'll have more JH in it. So, please review. 


	2. The Sigh Heard 'Round The World

1DISCLAIMER: I don't own That 70's Show. Sigh

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just wanted to thank my reviewers, in no particular order: zomg it's rachel, kezztip, DownwardSunshine, wolviesrogue, TL, Groovy82, and kayjay. Thanks! I appreciate every single review I get!

Summary: Jackie/Donna friendship fic at the start of The Season That We Do Not Speak Of. Okay, I decided to do more...

* * *

Chapter 2: The Sigh Heard 'Round The World

She had just finished putting her last dress in the closet when Donna came back into the room. The two had spent the passed three hours unpacking all of Jackie's things into the small apartment on the edges of Point Place. Donna tried to get the tiny girl to go back to Chicago, seeing as how the news station offered her job back when their replacement didn't turn out so well. To her surprise, though, Jackie resisted. She wanted to stay.

"I don't want to lose everything just because I lost him," she had told her.

So, they searched for an apartment and found one close to the beauty salon where Fez worked. That turned out to be a blessing and a curse all at the same time. While she did manage to get a job there sweeping up hair and tidying up, she knew it wouldn't be long until she found Fez hiding out in her closet.

She laughed, for the first time in days. It was stupid and it wasn't even that funny, but it was true. She would find Fez there, probably smelling one of her outfits. She'd kick him out and he's sneak back in. Oddly, she found that comforting.

Jackie looked at her friend, who was staring at her. "What? Can't I laugh?"

"No," Donna said and crossed her arms, waiting for the explanation.

"Donna!" Jackie said and slapped her on the arm. She waited for the expected, "Oww, you midget," in which Donna didn't disappoint, before telling her tall friend what she was thinking. Seconds later, Donna's own lips moved into a grin and she started to laugh.

"Good ol' Fez," she said before settling herself on the queen size bed. "So, how do you feel. Really?"

Jackie opened her mouth to give a smart response but quickly closed it. How did she feel? After all, in all of three months she'd gone from having a boyfriend, a place to live and a job to single and jobless to having her own apartment and a job. Even if it was a crappy job. Sighing, Jackie joined Donna on the bed. "Content."

Donna snapped her head in Jackie's direction in surprise. "Content?"

"Well... maybe not content. Steven just broke my heart, I don't know if I'm ever going to be content. But the only way to find out is start being on my own. I thought that if this ever happened, I'd be a mess. But I'm not. I'm not going to just give up because he did. If Steven wants to stay where he is forever, then good for him. But I have dreams and aspirations and I can't let him stop me. I would have given it all up for him but since I don't have him, I won't. Nothing's gonna stop me now."

"That was inspirational and uncharacteristic," Donna said, faking concern. "I think you're delusional. Maybe I should call Mrs. Forman." Patting Jackie on the knee, Donna got up and moved for the phone.

"Don't you dare, you lumberjack," Jackie said sternly, but with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm gonna," Donna said right before bolting out of the door, rushing for the phone.

"Bitch!" Jackie screamed as she chased her through the sparsely furnished apartment. The two girls chased each other around, throwing pillows from the couch at one another to slow them down. When it was over, Donna was sitting on the couch with the phone to her ear. Calling for take out.

* * *

"What do you mean, she moved out, Bob?" Red said, leaning forward menacingly. He found that helped people stay honest; when they were afraid.

"I mean, Jackie isn't living with me and Donna anymore," he said sadly. It had taken him a week to finally make his way over to tell everyone; he had been crying and knew that Red would make him cry for a different reason if he came over like that.

"Well, where is she, Bob?" Red asked. True, Jackie was "one of those dumbass kids" but he'd taken a liking to her. After all, she always went after what she wanted. Plus, she could fix a carburetor.

"She found an apartment. Donna's helping her unpack now," he replied, picking up a brownie that Kitty made earlier in the day.

Red sighed and grabbed a brownie. He expected the poor girl to break down, not move away. But he thought it was better that she did. Steven decided he wanted to continue to be a dumbass and stay married to Sam. Jackie didn't need to see that, especially when it was obvious that Steven didn't love Sam. "Good for her," he said finally.

* * *

Fez watched Charlie's Angels on the basement couch. He always did, at that same time, in that same spot, every day. If you ever needed to know where he was, just wait until Charlie's Angels was on and look in the basement. There he'd be.

Which was annoying the hell out of Sam. Yeah, she loved Charlie's Angels. She often dreamed that she was one, kicking ass and being sexy. But she wanted to have sex with Hyde and Hyde wouldn't do it with Fez around. Actually, come to think of it, Hyde wouldn't do it for a lot of reasons.

He wouldn't have sex if the Forman's were around, if his friends were around, if he was at work, if he just came home from work, if he was hungry or just ate, if the Price Is Right was on. _Why do you always go for the complicated men, Sam?_

Just how complicated, she didn't realize until Fez 'accidently' told her all about Hyde and Jackie. Now _that_ was complicated. And messy. And... something else. Sam couldn't think of another word for it; she was a stripper not a grammatist!

Sighing, she walked over to Hyde's chair and sat down. The creepy perverted foreign guy stopped watching Charlie's Angels long enough to look at her chest but she didn't mind. Hell, she barely even noticed. She too had immersed herself in the plot of the show.

As he gazed at her decently large chest, Fez found himself getting _needy. _Somehow, though, it was different from all the other times. While he loved looking at her, he felt dirty and ashamed of it, something that he truly never felt before. But why?

He knew that answer. That girl was the reason his Jackie, his goddess, wouldn't be watching Charlie's Angels with him anymore. When she told him that she was moving, she offered her place as their designated "Watch Charlie's Angel" spot because she didn't feel comfortable in the basement anymore. Not now, and maybe not ever. Fez sighed. The group was breaking up. But Eric was wrong, it wasn't Jackie who was Yoko.

It was Sam.

* * *

Author's Note: I have no idea if they had take out in the secenties but they do now. It's called creative license. Anyway, I'll add Hyde in the next chapter, if you guys still want me to keep going. I really didn't have anywhere I wanted this to go, and I still kinda don't, but I'll keep going and figure out somewhere interesting to take it. So, what do you guys think? Review! 


End file.
